Family, Friends, Or More?
by live love and eat
Summary: Something I came up with when I was bored..JJ..tell me what you think please!


Hey ya'll! This is a Thanksgiving story. Yea I know Thanksgiving is over and Christmas is coming up, but whatever! Please read and review!

With love

Live love and eat

Lorelai and Rory drove through town to get home. They had about five minutes to change once they were home and then get to the inn for the next dinner. Usually this would be an impossible feat, but they had pre picked out their clothes so all they had to do was change. They drove up to their house and went inside. Lorelai went up to her room and pulled off the fancy dress she had worn to her parents' Thanksgiving dinner. She had thought it was just going to be her, Rory, and them, but instead all of their friends were there too. She grabbed the short black dress she had picked out earlier and slipped it on. She checked herself in the merror. She wanted to look just right, not only was the whole town going to be there, but Luke was too. Usually that didn't matter, but lately it did. About a year ago she got a little nervous around him, the butterflies everything. She thought nothing of it because she was pmsing at the time. But the butterflies and the nervousness stayed and even increased as the days went on. Suddenly, one night about 1 month later, she realized that Rory, Sookie, and the town was right; she Lorelai Gilmore liked Luke Danes. Finally she had admitted it to herself; she thought the butterflies would subside eventually, but they didn't. They did the exact opposite; they grew in number and size. When she asked Rory what that meant Rory simply told her that it was love. Yep Rory told her that she was in love with Luke. At first Lorelai wouldn't admit it to herself that she was in love with him, but she was. Lorelai was in head over heels love with him. Finally one night she did and the butterflies stopped growing, but were still there. So tonight she wanted everything to be just right.

Luke had closed up his diner about 45 minutes ago. Everyone was at home getting ready for the dinner or not wanting to eat. So he went upstairs into his apartment to get ready. He changed out of his flannel and jeans and looked into his closet in his boxers. (A/N-YUMM! Luke in boxers! Lol) Finally he decided on a blue button up and a pair of nice pants. He combed his hair and made sure he looked fine. He wanted to look good for Lorelai. He wanted to look perfect tonight because he knew she would be there tonight. About a year ago he finally admitted that he liked Lorelai. He tried not to let it show but her smile always seemed to make him smile too. No one other women had ever made him do that involuntarily. Then about 3 months later, he realized he loved her like he had loved no other women. He was pretty sure that Lorelai didn't feel the same way towards him so he didn't make any moves. But yet every time they were together Luke was different. Whenever she flirted with him, even if it was just to get him to do something for her, he loved it. Every time she touched him or whenever they accidentally brushed up against each other he felt like he would never want to wash that part of him again. When she cried on his shoulder, he loved being so close to her and being able to just hold her in his arms. He loved that feeling. Whenever she smiled, weather it was at him or not, his heart melted and he fell in love with her again and a little more each time. Luke felt different around her than with anyone else in town. Little did he she felt the same way whenever they touched, talked, or whatever.

Lorelai arrived at the inn to find everyone almost there. She quickly scanned the crowd for Luke. She found him standing by Miss Patty and Babette talking with them. She sank down in an armchair to relax. Her family's dinner was stressful and hurting, emotional. Her mom hadn't really cared about Rory and Lorelai, as long as they were there. She was sitting stewing in her own thoughts when Luke walked up.

"Hey Lorelai," Luke said

"Hi Luke," Lorelai said her pulse speeding up a little. She noticed how nice he looked and how his shirt matched with his eyes. Luke looked into her eyes and saw they weren't like normal, usually they were sparkling and twinkling, especially at town things. Tonight they were full of hurt, anger, and sadness. They changed a little when they started talking but not a lot.

"You okay Lorelai, you seem a little down?" he asked really concerned.

"Yea I'm fine," she said with a sad attempt at a smile that she knew was a bad smile. Luke said that she only smiled with her mouth not her eyes like she usually did. "I had a family dinner earlier,"

"Oh okay," he said knowing to drop it there, "So how long have you been here?" he asked.

"Oh umm about five minutes. You?"

"Um about ten minutes," he answered. Sookie came out to tell everyone that dinner was almost ready and to take their seats in the dining room. She got up and smoothed out her dress. Luke saw the short black dress that fitted her perfectly and thought she looked drop-dead gorgeous. He couldn't help but stare. She noticed that too.

"You like?" she said her eyes sparkling a little more.

"I uhh I uhh I uhh yeah its different from the normal," he said nervously, embarrassed for being caught staring. Lorelai laughed a little and walked into the dining room. They found their place cards and sat down, next to each other. They arrived just in time to see the food being brought in. Sookie had really outdone herself again. There were three huge turkeys and tons of side dishes. They decided to say a short grace or thank you, what the non-religious people called it, for the food. They all joined hands. Once again Lorelai and Luke joined hands. Their hands fit together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle; Lorelai's slender smooth small hand fit just right in Luke's bigger slightly rougher hand. It was as if their hands were made for each other. They dropped their heads and said a silent thank you while Jackson said one out loud. When they said Amen the hands dropped and the food was passed around. It was taking a while for the food to get to Lorelai so she looked around the table. _Gosh do I love this town. They love me too, this town could love just about anyone I think. What a bad Thanksgiving dinner I had earlier. That was not a family dinner at all, my mom barley cared about us. All she cared about was her friends. These are my friends and family. Yeah this is my real family, I love them, they love me unconditionally, they support me, this is what a family should be like. This is my family, this town, Rory, and Luke._

"Lorelai?" she heard her name called and she felt a hand on her arm. It was Luke. She looked over at him and saw he had the mashed potatoes in his hand.

"You okay tonight Lorelai?" he asked again "You seem a little out of it."

"Yea Luke I'm fine," she said again with a smile. This time her eyes sparkled when she smiled. "Now hand over those potatoes!" she demanded. She talked with Luke, Rory and the town and gorged herself with too much great food. Dinner was over and everyone went into the other room to talk. Luke looked for Lorelai to make sure she was okay, she seemed a little wrong tonight. He didn't see her so he checked outside. He found her on the back porch alone, just sitting there.

"Hey Lorelai," he said.

"Hi Luke," she said not looking up. He sat down next to her on the bench.

"Lorelai what's wrong?" he asked, "No one else is here and I know something is wrong." That was one thing she hated and loved about him, he knew when something was wrong.

"Dinner at my parents was the worst," she said with a few tears slipping down her face. "It was like I wasn't even there, they had all their little DAR and society friends there. Thanksgiving is supposed to be about family I was only there to make them look good," she said as more and more tears escaped from behind the dam behind her eyes.

"Oh Lorelai I'm sure that's not true, come here," he said. Lorelai moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder and cried. She cried for about five minutes all the while Luke was stroking her hair with one hand and had his other hand around her shoulders. He was shooshing her quietly and just letting her cry. Her tears slowed and she looked up.

"Thanks Luke, you are the best, I love you," she said before realizing it. She dropped her head fast her cheeks red with embarrassment. Luke was shocked at what she just said.

"Lorelai what did you say?" he asked.

"I said I love you," she whispered he head still down. Luke took his hand, placed it under her chin, and raised her head. Before she could protest Luke's lips were on hers kissing her. Lorelai was surprised but kissed him back quickly. Lorelai opened her mouth slightly and slid her tongue out and ran it against his lip to beg for entree. He gave it and they made out till they need air. Lorelai had been crying so she needed more time then Luke, but he kissed her neck in the mean time. When she was better Luke brought his lips back up to hers and kissed her hard again. When they broke apart this time they rested their foreheads together, their noses almost touching, feeling the others hot breath on their lips.

"I love you too Lorelai," Luke whispered. Lorelai pulled herself all the on to the bench and leaned against Luke. Luke's arm was around her shoulders and her hand was in his hand. They sat like that for a while before Luke broke the silence. "How long?" he asked.

"Um about nine months since I admitted it to myself, but gosh Luke I've loved you forever," she said honestly. "How long?" she said mimicking him.

"Forever Lorelai I've loved you since the day I met you," he said truthfully. She looked up at him and smiled. Her eyes sparkled even more than before and her smile reached all the way up to her eyes and beyond this time. Lorelai was happy at last.

THE END

Oh yea I forgot to mention that it was a one shot! Sorry! Please review! And sorry about the grammer and spelling I really try my hardest but I am only in 8th grade so its hard and I don't really pay attention in English class. Till next time


End file.
